


【SW】有跡可循

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 「我讓你緊張了？」對方的雙手在他離開時乖巧的擱在腹部前，但一點也不妨礙安納金的性器在肯諾比私處體毛上留下了淫穢的痕跡，那是西斯為他口交沾濕的口水。「你做得很好，乖狗狗。」--安納金·天行者 x Sith！歐比王·肯諾比前後有意義假設是一個西斯與絕地已經和平共處的年代LOL只是一堆亂假設，我只是想看西斯王跟絕地金搞在一起（說什麼舊文搬運
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	【SW】有跡可循

**Author's Note:**

> 還是防雷一下XD  
> OOC可能有  
> 有那麼一咪咪的OA感（但只是為了調戲（說什麼

  
安納金用原力招來了西斯身上的腰帶，才成功的把對方那對靈活的雙手綁起來，他的瞳孔現在變成金色，光彩眩目，跟塔圖因晨光的金相同，這使得安納金不禁伸手捧著對方的臉頰，讓大拇指在顴骨上滑動，直到他唇邊軟絨的沙礫色鬍鬚才結束。他回過神，滿意審視自己的勝利。  
絕地大師天行者正騎在西斯武士的腰上，他用西斯的腰帶束縛住對方的手，束帶冗長多餘的部分就成為他駕馭對方的項圈，這一次他成為了勝利者。

上一次絕地與西斯的和平交流，使用酒杯與光劍的後果，是他們最後都躺在柔軟的床上，絕地被西斯壓制在床上，那條巧言善辯的舌頭舔過陰莖與肛口，安納金正處於箝制失敗的錯愕下，差點以為自己要貢獻更多的東西在和平交流上。  
西斯卻是讓他射出後，吞下他的精液，再給絕地一個充滿腥羶與色情的吻，丟下一句小處男就離去。安納金從未感到如此受辱，他既被挑釁又被調戲，西斯武士在與他對戰過程中也不輕易使出武士技藝，直到安納金被自己怒氣衝昏了頭，才給了對方勝利的機會。

「肯諾比。」  
現在他高傲的制伏了對方。  
卻迷失在金色光芒與情色的吻裡。

現在是混著深綠的金。  
他甚至不反抗了。任由絕地武士脫去他身上的衣物，拜雙手上的束縛所賜，安納金只能讓他與絕地相同卻顏色迥異的黑紅衣物散開前襟，露出藏在裡頭的肌膚。  
這名西斯在他差點要被帕爾帕庭說服，臣服於西斯大帝麾下之際阻止了絕地的墮落。他使他成為了絕地議會口中的天選者，但安納金將這一切全數告明議會，並且謙虛後悔表態自己失誤時，絕地議會同時包容了他的錯誤以及另一名西斯武士的到來。  
和平交流的工作就這樣落在安納金頭上，絕地議會一點都不害怕自己再次墮落成西斯的可能性，只說與該名西斯武士來往會令他們彼此更加學會和平共處——是的，和平共處到床上去好像也是可以接受的發展。

安納金開始在他雙眼可見的部位留下吻痕，吸吮啃咬的痕跡成了一處紅點，對方被束縛的雙手自動擱在他肩上，擺明鼓舞他做更多事。他被圈近一個溫暖的懷抱之中，但是安納金知道自己不會因此而感到滿足，臣服不是他的天性，他在絕地教育中學會隱藏，但西斯挑釁令他逐漸暴露被抑制的征服。  
他依然騎在西斯的身上，他將對方的手從自己身上拉下，壓回西斯的胸前，膝蓋移了移位子，陷落在對方的雙臂兩側，安納金急躁地解開褲頭，又再次暴露出年輕的衝動，在肯諾比注目下掏出陰莖，他一手扶著自己的性器，對方就乖巧張開濕潤的嘴巴，替他服務。  
臀部被揉捏時安納金扯了一下西斯的頭髮，使他將自己的陰莖吞的更深，發出一點像是噎到的聲音。肯諾比的雙手並不安份，他的嘴巴替自己慰撫起性器，但是雙手卻揉著安納金的臀部，而安納金一點都不介意，因為贏了這場鬥爭的人是他。  
牙齒輕咬，舌頭舔過龜頭下方的繫帶，整根沒入溫熱的口腔再吐出，西斯的技巧確實很好，在那時候對方用舌頭慰撫過自己時他就知道了，為此安納金感到有些難以言喻的憤怒，他不禁壓著對方的頭顱，讓他吞得更深。  
直到安納金甘願從肯諾比嘴巴停止操幹，方才抽插溢出的口水沾濕了他的鬍鬚，他的鼻尖與臉頰因為剛才噎到的哽咽而紅透，就連偏粉的嘴唇也被操得通紅。現在西斯的雙眼是全銀河最純粹的寶石也相形失色的翠綠，然後他躺回床上微微喘氣，那雙漂亮的眼睛就充滿趣味的迎向安納金的目光。

再多的言語與理智至於情慾面前都只是空談，純粹的肌膚之親才是此時最佳的交流。輪到安納金起身改變了姿勢，安納金脫下肯諾比的褲子，他一直知道這名西斯比自己還年長一點，但是這不是他第一次驚訝對方敏捷的身手與身材保持的一樣好。雙手壓上赤裸大腿時感受到對方緊繃起的肌肉，這讓安納金高傲的哼出聲，畢竟西斯最擅長的就是潛伏與偽裝，肌膚之親的碰觸才能真正掌握肯諾比的情緒。

「我讓你緊張了？」對方的雙手在他離開時乖巧的擱在腹部前，但一點也不妨礙安納金的性器在肯諾比私處體毛上留下了淫穢的痕跡，那是西斯為他口交沾濕的口水。

「你做得很好，乖狗狗。」

西斯露出微笑回應，而他依然在試圖惹怒自己，安納金想。現在他壓坐在西斯的兩條大腿上，握起他已經勃發的陰莖，靈活套弄，屬於無機物的機械手指讓肯諾比幾乎處於敏感的情況，他一邊握著大拇指塞住了出精孔，一邊用屬於人類溫熱指頭在柱身滑動，直到對方開始緊繃起大腿試圖抬起翻轉現況，面臨高潮前的失態，安納金還是沒讓他射出來的意思。  
「絕地對依戀的抗斥一定讓你連經驗都沒有。」他過於肯定了。錯估了安納金從不是乖乖牌。

「你說呢？」  
握起對方腳踝時安納金覺得很興奮，他的柔軟度很好，一路從腳踝滑過小腿，直到扣住膝窩，他沒有用原力招喚來潤滑劑，或者說這屬於安納金的絕地房間內根本不存在這種東西，溜進來的西斯特別挑釁，就算他已經是絕地的客人他也沒有權利在屬於絕地武士居住的樓層閒逛。  
近乎折彎的動作使他的臀部全數暴露在安納金面前，輪到他用舌頭細細舔過肛周拓約肌，直到他濕潤到似乎可進入為止。同樣的羞恥令西斯不發一語，但屬於軀體的顫抖反應確實騙不了人此刻的緊繃，手指插入時對方才掙扎的說他那件深色外袍裡好歹有一包潤滑劑。  
有了潤滑劑的幫助讓接下來的情事進行的更順利，安納金的手指抽插，對方就淺淺喘息，剛才高潮沒有射出精液的陰莖還硬挺滴落幾滴液體在腹部與胸前，他觀察西斯的反應，然後輕巧揉壓碰處他敏感的前列腺，卻屢屢在他即將再次高潮時收手。

安納金不在意自己的性器還硬挺著，挑戰對方崩潰底線已經變成安納金此刻專注的一件大事。肯諾比將他拉回了光明，看清了帕爾帕庭的誘惑，這一切都不應是一名西斯所為之事，這深深吸引了他，不斷地刺探願意與絕地結盟的西斯究竟如何思考。  
絕地議會僅只透露出安納金當初到來絕地時與這名西斯有關，九歲的記憶像是被抹去，屬於施密的還在，他記得魁剛在納布的死亡，卻沒有自己最後怎麼到絕地聖殿的記憶。九歲只剩下一點來自於不知名者溫柔的擁抱與微笑，還有現在所見純粹的綠色。

糾結於過去無疑是陷入自怨自艾的情緒，西斯說看著我，安納金抽出在腸道裡的手指，不顧一切給他一個吻，控心術高超就連絕地都不敢肯定究竟可以深入到哪些地步。  
他一定記得肯諾比的名字。  
肯諾比手腕上的束縛還是他控制的韁繩之一，他的陰莖埋進了對方的體內，金色的光芒一閃而過，那雙腿盤在自己腰上，為此他用力幹進對方濕潤身體裡，肛周收縮以及腸道足夠潤滑的柔軟，讓他們都呻吟出聲。  
  
安納金可以在他身上感受到一種溫暖的熟悉，年輕人的抽幹也令肯諾比無疑迷失於此，但他從不大聲喘叫，卻低沈的撩撥著安納金敏感的神經。  
他期待也不期待肯諾比告訴他一切，他對控心術的極度排斥使他心神防禦同樣高超，只是逐漸回憶對方在西斯厄迪之前就找上了他，給予他協助與幫助，卻用他意想不到的控心術抹去一切痕跡。

近乎是惡劣的要他遺忘所有。想到這安納金不免在行動中找一點報復的機會，情愛是一種解決方式，對方不輕易使出武力也是因為熟悉，他不可能在各種招式中輕易落敗給不曾見面的敵人，一切都有跡可循，只要他用心追尋。  
他抽離陰莖，這一次要西斯屈辱的抬高屁股，潤滑劑因為抽插在肛口打出近乎與精液顏色相的乳白泡沫，他握住陰莖在股間磨蹭了幾下才又進去。  
衣物依然卡在肯諾比的身上，但是趴伏在床鋪上的動作令他毫無隱藏，他側著臉張嘴呻吟導致的口水在枕頭上弄濕了一小塊，安納金逐漸在背後留下咬痕，扼住他最脆落的後頸，深深地在肩上咬出一個牙印，感受對方身體更加緊繃的收縮。

肯諾比在等他。安納金就是知道，他所有的一切行為都是暗示跟提醒，他在等自己想起他的名字。後入的姿勢依然進到很深，飽脹的龜頭前端在抽出之際又留在肛口，然後再次用力的撞進對方為他濕潤的身體裡。   
安納金的床鋪容納兩名成年男子顯得狹小，床單早就被擠到地板，安納金自己的絕地袍也不成樣的散在床腳，唯獨西斯身上黑紅的衣物，除了褲子，其他皆因為束帶的關係依然被困於肯諾比的背後。  
他又換了姿勢，使西斯側躺在床上，安納金跨坐在肯諾比的一條腿上壓制，推折起他另一條腿，手壓在膝蓋上使他貼服床上，側身幹進去的時候，他想到要替肯諾比解開束縛的腰帶。對方的雙手也還是軟綿綿的攤在床上，腕上有明顯的束縛痕跡，金色在眼眸中忽隱忽現，只要安納金挺腰，性器深入到磨蹭前列腺，或他伸出手握住對方的陰莖套弄時，那抹金色就會出現。  
西斯金色的眼眸只是代表顯而易見的情緒激動，西斯從不抑制情感，追求愛與被判以及餵養他們的憤怒與激情，然而絕地的大愛與和平蒙蔽了他們的雙眼與感知，教條與身份的拘束使他們無法成為人，無法承認自己的殘忍。

「安納金。」  
西斯突然叫了他，滿感嘆的，在那一瞬間安納金停下所有動作，小心翼翼的趴伏在對方身上，像是急欲索取擁抱的孩子，這一些都有跡可循。  
安納金在他頸邊悶悶叫著對方的名字，他記得了，歐比王再一次帶著笑意溫柔的吻了他。  
  
他生氣這個人抹去他的一切記憶，對於信賴之人即便有高超的精神防禦不被控心術操弄，還是輕易被對方得手。這男人握住他的手，最後帶了九歲的他進了絕地聖殿，把他交給雲度大師鐵血教育，但安納金還是活出自己的樣子。再次碰面是歐比王在下層酒吧與拾荒場遇見了他，西斯當然是絕地急欲追捕的對象，可是歐比王救了惹麻煩的絕地學徒，還一次次反差的教育起絕地所學。  
他是個西斯。安納金知道，那股溫和的原力與他接觸時，一點都不具西斯想像中的黑暗與冰冷，他記得這些深入骨髓的柔軟觸摸，安撫了他曾經最不安的心。

歐比王輕輕揉著他的頭，就像九歲與那之後，每一次遇見絕地學徒惹事時，一邊嘉獎一邊警告，沒有人告訴過他魁剛的原弟子後來是否離開絕地或成為絕地，他也沒有資格追尋，雲度的教育可沒有讓他有其他時間可以遐想過多，天選者的禁錮枷鎖還被加冕在他身上，他所害怕絕地的盲目終於還在讓帕爾帕庭有機可趁，只差一點，安納金就要歸順於恐懼。  
性愛的節奏緩了下來，被抹去的不只是記憶還有一點藏在深處的愛戀情懷，西斯當時率性的言詞與溺愛，使初生之犢的安納金為此癡迷，而他當然告了白，只是那一點也被控心術藏起。

現在歐比王再次主導全局，衣服終於脫得乾淨，他的陰莖半勃的貼在安納金下體上，安納金伸手讓歐比王以自己掌心為支撐點之一，再緩緩坐下。歐比王一邊騎著他，與他深情交握指掌，而安納金的年輕氣盛，總在歐比王抬起臀那一瞬間又挺腰抽插。  
「年輕人過於急躁不是好事。這樣太像西斯了。」  
歐比王閉上眼喘口氣，忍住身體被開拓的所有不適，也忍住高潮的尖銳，現在他只能看見安納金為他著迷的樣子，輕而易舉的操弄著絕地與魁剛口中的天選之子。  
「不。」安納金鬆開他們交握的手，手掌抱住西斯赤裸的背，往自己身上圈繞，歐比王跨跪在他腰側，接著雙手滑下到他們交合的私處撩撥，揉捏也同時支撐著他的臀部，他的腰力與耐力是該讓歐比王見識一下什麼是年輕的模樣。

直到歐比王只靠著磨蹭前列腺抽插而高潮射出精液，他臉部躁紅氣喘呼呼的模樣對安納金來說才是最佳的交流成果。他也在一陣抽插後才射出，全數射在對方主動背跪抬高因快感而抖動的臀部上，精液很稠但也會沿著尾椎緩緩滑下，再次隱沒在股間。  
對方臀尖裡還夾著他隨時可以為他再度勃起的陰莖，而他汗濕的後頸與肩膀充滿安納金獨自刻畫下的一切。  
「歐比王。」  
他如此感嘆，然後甘願迷失在西斯金色的溫柔之中。


End file.
